


Dustberry fanfic oneshot

by FlowerAngelPhantom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerAngelPhantom/pseuds/FlowerAngelPhantom
Summary: A dustberry fanfic based on 6agentgg9 tumblr post.





	Dustberry fanfic oneshot

It had been a quiet day. Sprinkle had gone to his uncle Papyrus for the weekend, leaving his parents to have some time with each other. Which Dust was taking full advantage off.  
Valentine was just nearing in, and he had wanted to do something special for his cute lil’ berry. He had planned weeks ahead to set up a romantic event. Having bought (stolen) some romantic music to play, some roses, chocolate, and scented candle to set the mood. As he was setting up all his little gifts, he didn’t notice that someone had come in through the door until he hear someone talk.  
“Blue are you hom-”  
“….”  
There he saw Geno and Ink, gapping in disbelieve and shock. Dust grew enraged. He had made sure that his reputation stayed intact, not letting anyone know about his romantic side, but that was now ruined. So, he did the only reasonable thing in a situation like this, he was going to kill Geno and Ink. Dame the consequences.  
He chased Geno and Ink out of the house and into the woods, while both Ink and Geno were screaming for their lives. I must have been hours until he lost sight of them. Angry and bitter, he decided to go home and deal with them another time. As he was stomping home, he saw a familiar blue color in the snow. Dust when to inspect it, only to have his blood run cold. There in the snow laid Blueberry’s bandanna, the same one he always wears. He grabbed the bandanna, not believing that his little blueberry was dust.  
“…Blue…..Haha…Good one Blue! You can come out now!”  
“….” But he was only meet with silence.  
“Blue! This isn’t funny anymore! COME OUT NOW!”  
“….”  
“BLUE! COME OUT! PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF ASGORE! PLEASE!” Dust was now panicking and looking around his surroundings.  
He looked behind the trees, dig up the snow, looked up the trees branches, and redid the process about twenty time before he fell to the ground. He couldn’t believe that his Blue was dusted beneath his careful watch. For fuck sake! He had killed/eliminated any possible threats that could endanger the lives of his family. They lived in Underswap! Underswap for crying out loud!  
“Blue! My sweet blueberry…What am I going to tell Sprinkle? WHO THE FUCK DUSTED MY BLUE! I’LL KILL THEM! I MAKE THEM PAY FOR KILLING HIM! I’LL…I’ll…I’ll…Blue.” Dust had start to destroy part of the woods, only to fall back on his knees.  
As Dust was ranting and weeping, he missed hearing the footsteps of someone approaching him. Dust was about to let the dam fully go, until the bandanna was taken out of his hand.  
“Oh! Dust, you found my bandanna!”  
There was Blue, all sunshine and _**alive**_. Putting back his bandanna on his perfectly, delicate neck.  
“Ah…I thought you were dead…” Dust whispers the words out.  
“What was that Dust?”  
“Where were you?! Are you okay?! Why is your bandanna on the ground?!” Dust got up and embraced Blue in a tight hug.  
“I was at work, I, the magnificent Blue, is okay. It will take an army to defeat or injure me! And my bandanna got lose when I was in patrol. Thank you for finding it for me Dust.” Blue finished as pecked a kiss on Dust cheek bone.  
“….”  
“Honey, are you okay? Where you crying?” Blue was able to pull away from the hug to see tears stains on Dust face.  
Dust said nothing. He just got up, grabbed Blue like a sack of potatoes, and walked straight home.  
On the way home, Blue was complaining to put him down, but Dust just ignored his cries. When they got home, Dust went straight to their room, ignoring Blues surprise sounds and compliments about the romantic atmosphere. He threw Blue to the bed and towered over him, blocking any attempts of escape.  
“Dust! We’re suppose to have a romantic outing and diner before- AHH!” Blue was cut off when Dust lick his neck, only to bite down hard.  
“I was going to make this a romantic day, but then you go and put that stunt on me. So now, now I’m going to wreck you until you can’t walk for a month ~.” He finished with another bite to his clavicle.  
“AHHH~ I…don’t know what you’re talking *pant* about.” Blue tried to suppress his moans, but it was getting harder too. Especially when Dust had mysteriously, took off all his clothes and start to suck and bite on his most sensitive areas.  
Blue was enjoying his treatment, until his arms were cuffed to the bedpost and his legs were strap apart from each other.  
“Wh-at?”  
“Your little punishment ~. I had always wanted to use this toys on you, but I never found the perfect opportunity, until now~” Dust said with a glint in his eye, spelling ‘Your fucked’.  
Blue was scared and aroused by his lover’s action, only later on to regret their activities.

* * *

  
“Mom! Dad! I’m home!” Sprinkle shouted, as he looked around for his parents.  
“Back so soon?” Dust replied as he came down stairs, look fresh and happy.  
“Yeah! Uncle Papy and I had lots of fun! We played puzzles, watch movies, and much more! Look! He even bought me a puzzle! Where’s mom? I want to show it to him, too!” Sprinkle rapidly said as he showed his dad the new puzzle.  
“Your mom had a busy day yesterday. His sleeping right now. Why don’t you show him later? If you want, I can show you how to amputate a limp in a straight and even cut.” Dust offered, taking his son’s attention from his mom.  
“Really?!”  
“Yup. Just get you knife and let’s go.”  
“Okay!”  
Meanwhile, with Blue. He was wake, but exhausted from their previous activities. They had done it all night and morning, only taking small breaks here and there. He couldn't move his legs, even if he tried.  
“Dust…You are grounded from have sex with me…” Blue whispered, as sleep finally took him.


End file.
